bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vhisola
Vhisola was a Ga-Matoran who discovered the Ga-Metru great Disk. History Metru-Nui Great Disks Not much is known about Vhisola's life prior to the search for the Great Disks. She was known to have been a student in the school that Nokama taught in. She became obsessed with Nokama's friendship and despised her other friends. However, when Nokama was transformed into a Toa Metru, Vhisola felt betrayed and felt she now had to compete. In order to do this she set off to find the Ga-Metru Great Disk in an attemtp to make herself seem more of a hero than Nokama. But her actions soon caught the attention of two Dark Hunters in the city called Nidhiki and Krekka. Nidhiki chased Vhisola up onto the roof of an unstable building in Ga-Metru then left her. Luckily, Nokama tracked her down and freed her. They later regrouped with the other Toa Metru and several other Matoran before Vhisola and Nokama teamed up with Matau and Orkahm and searched for the Great Disks in their respective cities. Vhisola was later captured by Vahki and put into a matoran sphere, but later was rescued and awakened on the Naho Bay by the Toa Metru. Mata Nui Due to the fact that Vhisola was in a Matoran Sphere for so long, her size and strength was decreased. She also lost all of her memories. In the first years of The Dark Time she worked with all of the other Ga-Matoran on creating the village of Ga-Koro. The village leader would be Turaga Nokama former Toa Metru of Water. They made the village out of dismantled Airships. Later in Vhisola's life, she, along with all the other Matoran of Mata-Nui, was given a rebuild after the attacks of the Bohrok-Kal. The Return to Metru Nui Vhisola and the other Matoran then built the Boats so they could return to Metru Nui. Teridax's Reign When the Toa Nuva eventually got back to Metru Nui they celebrated Mata Nui's awaking. But Teridax revealed he was in Mata Nui's body and he had control over the Matoran Universe. The Matoran then scattered then separated to avoid being captured by Teridax. It is unknown what Vhisola did until Teridax landed on Bara Magna. Joureny's End During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax recieved created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shleters. Thanks to this, after Teridax's head collided with Bota Magna, Vhisola and many other Matoran and other beings were able to survive. As Teridax was killed by the impact, the Matoran Universe had three days before it ceased functioning, turning it into a world with no light, heat or air, and Vhisola had to join the mass exodus to escape to the reformed Spherus Magna. She is currently residing there. Powers and Weapons *Being a Ga-Matoran, Vhisola would have controlled the Element of Water. However, being a Matoran, she did not have this ability yet. *On Metru-Nui, Vhisola carried a Kanoka Disk launcher and usually used a Level 6 Freeze Kanoka with a code of 226. She mostly used this to freeze areas of canals to cross. *Vhisola always wore a Kanohi Komau on both Mata Nui and Metru Nui. Set Information *Vhisola was released in 2004 with a set number of 8608. *Vhisola's set release contained 27 pieces. Category:Water Category:2004 Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Metru Nui Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Metru